The Doctor's Torchwood
by rebelsdaughter13123
Summary: The doctor ends up in the year 2095  and what does he find but Captian Jack and Torchwood but there is an even bigger suprise waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything just like meddling around with things that could happen in Doctor Who**

**Only thing you need to know is that River has just met the Doctor so she doesn't know much about him or his companions yet**

* * *

The Tardis came to a screeching halt. "Really Cardiff Doctor?" River asked him. River gave him a puzzled look. He just smiled that strange little smile of his and nodded. he couldn't really explain why they were they he just had this gut feeling he needed to be here.

He pressed some buttons open the engines he would at least use this stop to fuel up if nothing else. "River would you like an old fashion earth dinner?" he had just met river. well she had just met him for the first time but he had know here a while. it was the major problem with time travel sometimes things don't happen in the right order. River wrapped her arm around his and they stepped out of the TARDIS.

As they walked the doctor put his hand in his pocket and felt the earth money which Amy had given him. The doctor remember the last time he saw Amy and Rory. He was sitting in their living room. Amy began talking. "Doctor we have decided that we are going to settle down and stop traveling." the Doctor had been surprised by this.

Amy continued "The Tardis really isn't a place to be raising a family" The doctor remained silent as he sat there. he didn't know what to say knew this day would come.

He nodded his head and Amy continued "The last time we saw river she gave this to me to give to you." Amy handed over a little brown package. "She said that when Rory and I decided that we would no longer travel with you to give you that," she elbowed Rory and he reached for his wallet. Amy handed the doctor 50 pounds.

"And this. She said that you would know when to use them." The doctor opened the package and found rivers diary in it. It looked like River's diary but it was new. It was empty. The doctor slipped the diary and money in his pockets turning his attention back to the couple.

"Impossible Amelia Pond." The doctor said as he stood up taking Amy into a tight embrace. "The girl who waited finally getting her fairytale ending".

"So where we going?" River's question snapped him back to the present. He really didn't know where he was exactly going but had a feeling much like this time that when he saw it he would know it was right.

Just then he saw a shop called The little blue shop. It was a cute little restaurant. they were greeted at the door by a well dressed man. "Table for Two?" he asked. The doctor nodded. "Right this way" the waiter walked them over to a nice little table in the back corner of the room. After they ordered river looked at the doctor. "So what's so special about this place?" she asked.

"Nothing really" as if almost on cue the door opened and the doctor looked over only to see Captain Jack Harkness walk in with a young woman.

* * *

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor froze and watched the scene in front of him play out. the waiter ran forward to greet the new costumers "Captain Jack, I'm so sorry we didn't know you were coming in today I'm afraid your usual table is taken would you like to wait or can we seat you somewhere else." The waiter truly looked sorry. Jack looked over towards the doctor and then back at the waiter

"It's ok Jared we'll take the one next to it" The waiter lead the way pulling the chair out for the young lady. the doctor held his breath not really paying attention to what river was going on about. what if jack recognized him? the last time he had seen jack he had been in a bar on the far side of the universe he was drinking away a recent loss.

As much as he didn't really want to be recognized it still was good to see the captain. the waiter had taken there order and left the room. the restaurant was pretty well empty. The doctor expected Jack to turn around any second and start talking to him but when he didn't he realized that jack probably didn't even know who he was he had after all changed his face since last seeing jack. River was quite and the doctor realized that the waiter had returned to the table with their food. before the waiter left the doctor grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Can i ask who that couple are that just came in?" the waiter looked over at jacks table. "Your not from around here are you? that is Jack Harkness and his sister they own this place along with his other sister. The three of them are from the richest family in Cardiff. Their Grandfather and his young bride open this shop almost 50 years ago. Its really a sad story about 5 years after opening the shop the husband died leaving his wife alone with a young son. Most think the family is cursed." the Doctor nodded

"What makes people think the family is cursed?" the doctor asked the young man. "Cause all the men in that family die at a young grandfather and father both died when they were 25. Jack and his sisters took over the place last year when their mother and grand mother died." "Two people dying doesn't make it a curse." he told the waiter. "Yeah but if you look into the family history every man in the family dies before he reaches his 30th birthday going back over 80 years."

The doctor knew that the story was just that a story probably something cooked up by the captain. "Doctor," river said rather loud pulling him out of his own head. "Why so interested in the young man?" The doctor didn't have a chance to answer her not that he really had an answer for her.

Jack turned in his chair and faced them. "Doctor?" he asked the doctor really didn't know what to say "Jack" was all that came to mind. Jacks mobile phone rang jack looked at the screen and smiled.

"Surprise surprise the doctor's here and troubles not far behind." he said closing his phone. The doctor looked puzzled as jack and his female friend stood up putting their coats on. "Coming doctor?" he asked. Jared appeared from the kitchen

"are you leaving Mr. Harkness?" Jack nodded at the young man. "Yes and these two's meal is on the house." The doctor and River followed them out the door and around back of the shop to a door. the door was nothing special most people wouldn't have even noticed it sitting there.

Jack lead them into the small little room after locking the door behind him he pressed some buttons on his wrist strap and the back wall completely disappeared. " Welcome to The Doctor's Torchwood, Doctor"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doctor took Rivers hand and followed Jack inside the hub. "Jack, we have a little trouble with a group of blow fish running an underground drag racing ring." The young woman at the computer said not noticing River or the Doctor.

"It's nothing to serious just want to nip it in the butt before the local coppers get into it." She said as she turned to Jack noticing their guest for the first time. "Jack you really should have warned me before i started spouting off." she said as she smacked jack in the upper arm. "It's ok he's the doctor" her eyes got really wide and a split second she shot off a look of pure anger before leaving the room followed by the woman that had come in with them.

"What was that about" River whispered in the doctors ear. "Some times things dont happen for me in the right order." The doctor told her as he looked at the computer screen. Jack snickered behind him.

"What?" the doctor asked him. Turning to face Jack. "The reason shes pissed has already happened in your time line too." The doctor tried racking his brain trying to figure out why she would be mad at him. He couldn't remember meeting her before. But then again in the 900 odd years he had been alive he had met so many.

"You cant figure it out can you?" Jack was laughing. The two women re-entered the room the one looking as if she would explode at any moment in a full fledged rage. "WHAT IS SO BLOODY FUNNY JACK?" she yelled at him. "He...cant...figure...out...what...he...did...to...make...you..so...mad." Jack barely got it out between fits of laughter.

"Jack knock it off of course he cant figure it out i don't look the same you bloody idiot." she yelled at him and smacking him. Jack quit laughing. "It's just to funny for him not to know something. The man who always knows everything for once doesn't know something." Jack told her. She didn't look the least bit amused with him right now. "Come on its a little funny." Jack said.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just seeing you again after all these years just brought up some things that i just couldn't deal with i know its not your fault but it still stung." she said to the doctor. He got a puzzled look on his face. This was one trip that was full of surprises. It felt a little weird to him not knowing what was going on.

"You really don't recognize me do you?" she said smiling at him. The smile seemed a little familiar to him but he couldn't place where. She walked over towards the doctor taking his hand in hers "When we first met you took my hand and said one word. Run. Doctor it's me Rose."

* * *

**Sorry about how short this Chapter is the next one will be longer. let me know what you think i love having reviews to read and love imput for people**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The doctor stumbled backward slamming into a couch before sitting down on it. "What...How...Huh..." he stammered. "Jack could you guys take care of the blow fish ordeal without me?" Rose asked.

Jack nodded and grabbed his jacket and disappeared out the door with the other woman with out saying a word. River sat on the couch next to the doctor and Rose sat on the coffee table right in front of him taking his hand in hers again. "It actually is a very long story since i last saw you. I'm going to put some tea on before I explain." Rose jumped up and left the room to get the tea.

"So who is jack?" River asked the doctor. "He is a friend of mine who traveled with me for a time. That was before he choice to stay on earth with his torchwood team." The doctor couldn't believe it how was this woman rose. and how was she here of all places. "And Rose?" river asked. "The same a friend of mine that travel with me but i left her on a parallel world with a human version on myself. I don't know how she's here or how she is even alive." He turned towards River "Rose should have grown old and died long before now."

Rose returned holding three cups of tea. "But here i stand before you. Same rose different face." she handed the doctor and river a mug and sat down in her previous spot. Taking a sip of her tea she set the mug down beside her. "

I'll start at the begin. The worst and best day of my life was the day you left John and i on that beach. I was crushed that after all i had done to find you you just left standing there again. However i remembered you had left part of yourself with me. The reason i was so mad at you today was because you promised me that John and i would grow old together. For so long i was mad at you because here i am and i don't have my john anymore. I'm getting off track. You were right John and i grew old together. We got married and had three wonderful children."

Tears were welling up in roses eyes. "John Jr. as smart as his daddy went on to run Torchwood with my brother Tony. Him and his beautiful wife Rachael gave me 5 beautiful grandchildren. Donna after the woman who made my john possible was much like her name sake. All that attitude even from a young age we could tell she would one sassy woman. She and her husband Lee gave me 2 caring grandchildren. And then my baby Jack. He was my wild child." a smile crossed roses face. The doctor could tell from the look on her face that in telling him this she was trying to re-live it in her head so he didn't interrupt.

"Always traveling never had time for settling down. He once told me that he couldn't settle down with so much in the world to see. John and i were so happy traveling and fighting running Torchwood after my father died. It was everything i had hoped my life would have been with you and much more. I was in my 70's when John died." Tears now freely streamed down Rose's face.

" His heart just gave out one spring morning. I never though i would live much longer than John and come that fall i died. John Jr had arranged to have my body taken to torchwood and we would start a funeral walk from there to the graveyard where John and my parents were buried. But the next morning I woke up laying in a coffin with different face. At first everyone was confused we played back the security footage of where my body was and as i watched it dawned on me what had happened. Coming from my body as it laid there was a glow the same as your from that Christmas after you had changed. John Jr. and Tony ran a batter of test on me after i told them about it and they could find nothing wrong with me. All the test came back saying i was a normal 20 year old human woman. The only ones who knew about this were John Jr. and Tony so i asked them not to say anything to anyone and had them contuine with my funeral as planned. I watched as my children cried as my coffin was lowered into the grave. It broke my heart but i knew that Donna and Jack would never understand." Rose wiped the tears from her face.

" After my funeral I returned to Torchwood and left a note for John Jr. knowing if i tried to say goodbye in person i wouldnt be able to leave. Leaving the closed envelope on his desk i went off and used the reality cannon and shot myself here." The doctor tried to say something when rose raised her hand cutting him off.

"When i got here i didn't know what i was doing i just knew that the only man who could possible have the answers was you. I didn't know how to get in touch with you but i remembered about the rift in time and space that you sometimes used to refuel your ship. So I came here but what i didn't realize till i got here was that in my grief ridden state when i used the reality cannon i hadn't done it correctly and i ended up in Cardiff only a couple of years after we had save the planet."

"That's when she ran into me." Jack said. Nobody had even realized he was even back. Jack walked over and set his hand gently on roses shoulder "I told her we probably would never see you again telling her of the last time i saw you in that bar. I could tell there was something in your eyes then and it told us it was the end. We ran some test here and found that when you took the time energy out of rose you didn't get it all. You left just enough in to give her regenerative abilities."

"Wait us?" the doctor asked. "After seeing you i returned to earth and talked with Sarah-Jane, Mickey and Martha they all said they had seen you and you had that same look in your eyes. That's when all of us decided to open this place The Doctor's Torchwood. Saving the planet in the the name of the doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The doctor had so many question to ask. He didn't know where to start. He couldn't believe that he had caused Rose that much pain. Rose had excused herself from the room and just jack now sat with the doctor and river. "So you and Rose run this place?" the doctor asked jack.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you didn't know about her that's why i played it up back in the restaurant. Sorry about that." Jack looked down at his hands. "At least shes had you through this all." the doctor told him.

"Do you think your hearts could handle some more secrets?" Jack asked the doctor. Doctor really didn't know what to say to that. He had just learned that because of him he had doomed Rose to keep living long after her love died.

"Jack honestly i don't know if i could take it." it was the simplest of answers "It looks like you also have somethings to tell me so you may as well say them now." Jack paced the room now.

He was trying to put the thoughts in his head to words. "Ok Doctor, Rose filled you in up till the point where we started this place. It was strange at first all of us working together. Rose took it the hardest because she had already watched her family and friends grow old and die and now she was be forced to watch it all over again. I tried to distract her from it in 2045 ,after she had regenerated for the second time, I posed as her husband and we opened the little shop out front but it didn't help. She still sat here and watched as Mickey and Martha slowly grew older and died. Want to know what the last thing he said to her was." The doctor could feel his hearts breaking.

"she held his hand as he laying dying and said 'rose, we had some good fights but unlike you and jack death is one fight i can't win. remember me always I love you.' I'm not tell you this to hurt you only to let you know what we have gone threw without you." Tears were freely running down the doctors face. River handed him some tissues she had pulled out of the box sitting beside her.

"She came to me one night after we had buried Mickey in the winter of 2048 and said now i see why the doctor leaves us behind. Humans do wither and die and there is nothing we can do." It was like putting pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. The more the stories went on the more the doctor could see the whole picture. Rose had run the restaurant all the years ago and now was pretending to be her own granddaughter. but the doctor could tell there were a lot more pieces that needed to be put in before this picture was finished. Rose came back into the main room all cleaned up though her eyes were still a little red and puffy. Jack continued with his part of the story.

"That night we both broke down and fully grieved for all those that we had lost over the years and in all that pain and sorrow we grew closer together." Rose walked over placing her left hand over Jack's shoulder and the doctor noticed something he hadn't before there was a ring on both of their left hands. He couldn't believe he didn't notice them before he was really off his game today. Jack noticed him eyeing the rings.

"Yes doctor we got married for real shortly after. However that isn't the point 9 months after that night of grieving our son Ianto John Harkness was born." Rose handed the doctor a picture of a young man who looked a lot like jack with just a little bit of Rose thrown in. "He's 46 now with 3 grown children of his own. He writes from time to time and sends pictures but doesn't want us involved with his life and family." Rose told the doctor as she took the picture back.

"When he was 18 we told him the truth about us. He had always known something was up because i had disappeared from public view when he was a baby but he said that he couldn't handle all the secrets and lies. I don't think i made things much better when he was 26 asking his permission to use him in one of our lies. He told us it was ok he was never coming back here and as far as his wife knew his parents died alone time ago. you see doctor everyone in town knew that rose had a son who had gone away and didn't want anything to do with this family after he turned 18 they also knew he was off somewhere married with three children of his own so it wasn't much of a stretch to just tell people he died and his widow would be coming to help rose run the restaurant."

Jack stopped there is wasn't sure if he should continue or not. The doctor walked over to rose and grabbed her in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry rose I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you." Turning back to jack still holding rose's hand

"I'm glad you have each other. But why did you need pretend your son died why not wait until his kids would have been old enough to take over the place and then pretend to be them?" "We will get to that doctor. I'm not sure about you but its been a long day for us. and since my dinner was interrupted" Jack said glaring at Rose. "Why don't you and your friend join us for the night?" Jack asked as he grabbed his coat.

The doctor just nodded and started to follow him and rose out of the hub when he bumped into the other woman. "I'm sorry," the doctor said. "I just realized i don't even know your name." he told the woman. "I'm Dee" she whispered to him. He let her pass threw the door first. "Hello Dee, I'm the Doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and River rode in silence with the group back to their home. It was a huge home Jack had to punch a code into three different gates before they were even allowed to drive up to the garage where he had to enter another code to enter the building itself. Once inside the garage they all climbed out and jack had to punch in another code on his wrisit strap for the door to the house to unlock and allow them to enter.

"Can never be to careful." Jack said when he noticed how the doctor eyed him for all the secerity.

"Mommy" a little boy screamed as he came running from the other room and launched himself at Dee. Dee scooped up the boy and hugged him tightly and covered him in kisses as they headed off talking to each other about his day.

"Dee's son Ryan his dad was killed two years ago in the same accident that caused rose to regarate again. But we will get to that Doctor." Jack told him as rose lead the was to the dinning area. The doctor was shocked to find the table had already been set for them. They all sat around the table and were soon joined again by Ryan and Dee and another older lady.

"Doctor this is our house keeper Samantha Weatherly" Rose said intrudusing the lady." She takes care of things around the house and Ryan when we arent here. Dont worry about her she knows all our secrets." Rose added winking at the lady but the lady looked indiffernt to the smile from the younger woman.

"Jack, Why so flashy this time usally you keep to yourself and keep a very low profile?" The doctor asked. "It's easier to hide in plain sight with so many of us less question." he said. "So Jack why pretend to kill your child instead of being his kids and showing up when they were old enough to take over. if rose was already still runing it as his mother?" The doctor asked he knew that Jack had many secrets to tell him.

"Cause we had someone coming and we need to explain who she was to people and who better than Rose's daughter in law come to help run the resturant. and we told people in town of her and how her three children where here." Dee whispered in Samantha's ear and the older woman quietly got up and took ryan and his plate out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Its like with Ryan. Everyone in town knows Ryan is Dee's son and he is up here but no ones sees him. He is home schooled and will remain up here untill he is old enough to leave here if he so choices." Dee looked as if she was going to cry.

"Jack that seems alittle harsh." the Doctor comment. River was rubbing Dee's back and she was quitelly sobbing. "It's not harsh doctor it nessarry so we dont lose anyone again. It's how we lost Richard two years ago. we were to free then who we let come and go from here and someone figured out about the regenative ablititys and wanted it so they came for us in the night." The doctor seemed truelly horrified.

"Sam had gotten out with Ryan but they had the rest of us trapped in the end Richard sacrificed his own life taking all of them with him." River looked at Dee "That was very brave of him to do for you all. "Last thing he said to me was he wasnt going to let them take me away from Ryan and to always tell him of the dad who loved him enough to breath poison for him." Dee wiped the tears away. Jack and Rose watched as the for the first time that day the doctors face started to ashow signs of catching on.

"Wait if you were all trapped in the basement and he released posion in the air how did you survive Dee?" He was starting to see a bigger picture here. "Well Doctor that goes along the same question on why they needed fake their sons death to make room for his widow. And i think that story is better left being told by Jack since i really dont know the whole thing."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor sat there staring at Jack waiting for an answer. Rose took jack's hand in hers. "Being Torchwood we keep an eye on all the strange things that happen in this world." Rose began.

"So when it happened it didnt take us long to find Dee and get her back here that wasnt the problem the problem was her." Doctor started to stare at Dee.

Jack spoke up. "Dee didnt know what was going on. We had to explain everything to her. At first she was freaked out. Thought we were making it all up but after some time she learned to take us at our word." Jack hung his head down.

"Actually still had some hopes that they were making parts of it up until you showed up and took all of it away." Dee told the Doctor.

"So what happened to you?" The doctor asked.

"When i died i regerated like Rose does. Ive regerated twice now. I only know what Jack and Rose have told me on how it happened." Jack stopped her.

"We found Dee after her first regeration. She had died after living a long life. We didnt need to run any test to know what happened cause after rose showed up here changed i had been waiting for it to happen." The Doctor looked into Dee's eyes

"Donna?" She nodded. "I was once Donna Noble." Dee answered.

"When i came here i started going by dee. Rose told me how you had to wipe my memories of you to save me. I had a happy life and i wouldnt have changed a thing about it." The doctor got up from the table walked over to Dee and grabbed her up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry" He said " To all of you this is all my fault. I should have known." The doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and the tardis could be heard. "You leaving so soon Doctor?" Rose asked him.

"Places to go people to see you know me. always going never staying." When the Tardis was fulling materilized River gave a quick goodbye and stepped inside knowing that they would want to be alone for this. The doctor took Dee's face in his hands

"I'm so sorry i never ment for any of this. You were brillant." The doctor held up his hand and disappearing into the tardis and reappearing a few seconds later. "This is all your missing memories." He said handing her a disk.

"Though it'll be like watching a movie for you but i guess its better than nothing." He kissed her forhead she stepped back and he stepped back up to Jack.

"Jack, Pleasure as always and dont worry you will always see me." The doctor added with a wink. "Have to ask River not from this time is she?" Jack asked smiling at him "Figured you would pick up on that shes from the 51st century same time as you." Jack hugged him stepping back and soluting taking Dee's hand and leaving Rose with the doctor alone.

"Rose Tyler..." He really didnt know what to say to her. Rose placed her hand over his mouth. "Must it always end this way with you? So many goodbyes." The doctor smiled "You could always come with me" He motioned back at the Tardis.

"Doctor we had our time. I spent a whole life with john and you remind me of him. I have Jack now. Maybe this is why all those years ago the time vortex did what it did to Jack and I maybe making us come together for something we yet cant see." He held her close Jack and dee re entered the room and watched as the doctor stepped back into the tardis and they all watched as he slowly left them standing there. The Doctor's Torchwood


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dee popped the dvd of her memories in the player. It had been almost a decade since the doctor came to visit them but ever year the three of them would sit down to this dvd and watch parts of it. Tonight had been Dee's night to pick and she had choice to watch the libary.

It was a sad chapter of her life but gave they all hope cause its when Donna and the Doctor met River and River seemed to be more than just a friend to him. The doctor had added not only Donna's memories but what happened on each journey so they all watched again as the Doctor lost River song all over again.

However this time Jack noticed something he didnt notice in the hundred time they had watched it before. "Wait Dee back that up did you see that?" Jack asked Dee back it up

"Its an easter egg a hidden clue left in a dvd." Jack said following it to a new menu they had never seen before. "The Tardis must have put it in there cause we needed to know something the doctor would never tell us." But it was river who showed on screen when the picture came into view.

"Hello again Dee i can assume Jack and Rose are with you. The doctor is about to come in and record this dvd of your memories so im going to record and hid this on there in hopes that one day you will find it. There are some things you all need to know." Jack, Rose and Dee watched as River told them what she needed to at the very end they could hear the Doctor enter the Tardis and River flashed a smile and the screen went blank.

Over 3000 years later, "Come on Rose," Jack said to his wife. "You can do this" with that a cry filled the room "It's a girl" The doctor told them. Handing over the small pink bundle. Jack looked down "Well hello River you never do met anyone in the right order do you?"

* * *

**THIS IS A CLIP FROM MY NEXT STORY ITS SEQUEL TO SAVING DAISY BUT CAN BE READ ON ITS OWN. FIRST CHAPTER ISNT THE BEST BUT WILL BE POSTING THE WHOLE THING AS SOON AS I FINISH IT.**

The last 16 years had been hard on Daisy. It wasnt easy being a child of a torchwood agent. Her dad Captian Jack Harkness ran Torchwood 3. Him and his team worked with freaky things that happened all the time.

When she was little when dad and aunt Gwen would run off to work she would go and stay with Uncle Rhys and her cousins RJ and Ianto but when aunt gwen resigned she started staying at the hub and helping her father.

Aunt Gwen was like the mom Daisy always wanted. She had asked dad about her mom once and all he would say was when she was old enough to understand he would tell her all about it. Durning one of her many shopping trips with Aunt Gwen she managed to trick her into giving up that she knew her mom had died giving birth to her but she had never actually met her mother.

Daisy laid in her bed tryng to remember anything she could about her mother but all she knew was this place. Today she would be turning 16 and she would be joining Torchwood as a full memeber. Her and her father had talked about it and since she graduted high school top of her class early she could come work for Torchwood while she did college classes to get her degree to become a doctor.

Jack didnt like her choice but laid off when she agreed to come work for Torchwood when she graduated at least he could keep a close eye on her. Jack had always been so over protective always telling her she was special and she needed to be careful. She could hear Jack getting up and around. She closed her eyes and just listen to him. He tapped on her door. "Come on Daisy, Time for work."


End file.
